Internet-based social networking services provide a medium for millions of Internet users to interact with one another and share information. For example, users are able to share digital content such as messages, comments, videos, images or hyperlinks to websites with other users in their networks. Users can also express their opinion and sentiment about brands, products, and services that they may have experienced. The wealth of customer information and data available on social networking services provide opportunities for entities such as businesses, institutions, and organizations who wish to understand their consumers, predict social trends, and drive strategic business decisions.